Soul of the Sky
by RockBane
Summary: Experiment gone wrong and Tsuna is sent into the void between worlds. Stalking throughout Shinigami Yoshi's Inner World is a cloaked being that easily evades his attempts at chatting with it under a strange orange aurora dancing against the backdrop of a starry night sky. "Those Who Grieve Are Loved" - 4th Division Insignia Signifies. Alternate Universe! OoCTsuna
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Kateyou Hitman Reborn!

 **_ / - O x O - \ _**

His Inner World's landscape sports a cramped city who's alleyways are a virtual labyrinth while the sky above is a night sky with distance stars and an aurora snakes its way over head. It's always a clear night with no moon in sight, with only starlight lighting up the night. Yoshi snickers at how that rhythms as he stands on a roof of a building, waiting patiently for his Zanpakuto spirit to either make an appearance or not.

He's still clearly not deemed strong enough by his Zanpakuto although he's seen them, so clearly it's a matter of him growing stronger so that he can finally speak with the spirit and be able to hear its name, which is expected as he's only graduated from Shin'o Academy half a decade ago and there's Shinigami who have lived for centuries who have yet to learn their Zanpakuto's name or hold a conversation with their spirits. Yoshi's been a member of the Fourth Division as his Zanpakuto's sealed form is that of a Tanto, which makes it hard for him to be taken seriously in a Zanjutsu spars or in any kind of fight that requires him to rely upon his Zanpakuto as his only weapon and he seeing as he does want to make a difference, Yoshi focus on mastering the other skills that they teach which are Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido.

Yoshi smiles the dark cloaked spirit makes its appearance across from him. Slowly, the Zanpakuto spirit moves from the crouch and stands but doesn't make to move closer to him. He would love to know what what appearance his Zanpakuto is under that dark, heavy looking cloak. All he knows is that the Zanpakuto spirit is quick, agile, flexible, and seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to his intention, after all, he use to chase the spirit through the buildings, streets, alleyways, and the roof tops. The cloak helps the spirit to blend into the darkness of the alleyways and doesn't do anything to hinder the Zanpakuto.

It's only been in the past three months that he'd figured out the trick to get the spirit to come to him willingly. As of yet, his Zanpakuto spirit has spoken to him nor does the spirit seem overly calm, there's this sense of relentlessness, impatience. Yoshi has tried talking with the spirit, only for them to just, leave and, well, he's given chase, which lead him losing the spirit down among the sprawling cramped city.

It's frustrating that his Zanpakuto spirit refuses to speak to him, he's been reassured by various people that at least he's able to get to his Inner World along with get an idea of what manner of spirit resides within his soul. It's cold comfort, in his mind, that he's done his best to visit weekly upon graduation, particularly when he'd been rushing to get familiar with how his Division is structure, their duties, what's expected of him, and etc. Even now, he's still getting the hang of learning to deal with his fellow Division members and of how other Divisions seem to have certain expectations in regards to him and how he's suppose to act.

 _And it's gone._ The brunette Shinigami mentally thinks to himself as the spirit is quick to turn on its heel and walks right off the edge of the roof. "So tempted... So very tempted..."

In the end, he glances around the roof tops and, well, he's had a busy day and expects there to be more patients tomorrow. "Festival of Bonding, who the fuck came up with that idea? Let alone having it be a seven day event." Yoshi murmurs as he heads for the tallest roof nearest to him, it's only the second day and already they're having trouble with dealing with the various drunken idiots along with the tournaments going on that range from Hakuda to Zanjutsu.

He's had tried to sign up for the Hakuda tournament but, well, one look at which Division he's a member of and they pretty much laughed. "Assholes..." The young Shinigami sighs, he'd refused to move or storm off only to be push out of the way when the next person entered into the room to sign up as well. Not that he'd left but, well, they just ignored him.

Once on that roof, Yoshi moves onto the center of it and then lays down, staring up at the night sky. The orange aurora continues to shimmer above his head as it goes through every shade imaginable for orange.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

Tsuna senses the appearance of the other and there's that familiar pull yet he doesn't want to seek out the other for the other confuses him greatly. The other's very appearance unsettles Tsuna and he's not sure why. With the simple wish of hiding from the other, the surrounding shadows move about him and it's not long before there's a cloak covering his body, it doesn't weight much nor does it hinder his range of motion.

Without thinking, he knows the distance between the other and himself. The other doesn't do anything to hide. _Has never_ _ **wanted**_ _to hide from me._

After sometime, Tsuna gives in and allows himself head in the direction of the other. Dimly, he wonders when it's safe for him to exit out of HDWM for it seems so long since the Event that sent him away from those he cared about. Nothing besides Survival matters to him and yet, Tsuna feels like he's missing out on something vital. _Does it matter? I am_ _ **going**_ _to_ _ **Survive**_ _!_ _ **No matter what!**_

The other is on a roof of a building and... There's a sense of Deja Vu, the other is in motion. Crouching down, he watches the other with interest and can see the flaws in the movements that he could take advantage of.

Fingers twitching in rhythm with the other's movement, Tsuna finds himself at a loss on describing what it is he sees. There's no enemies to fight and there's a word for it, forgotten and yet at the tip of his tongue. It's clear that the other could be better, that the other **should** be better then what he's seeing.

There's emotions rolling off the other too, but they didn't matter as much as getting the rhythm of the motions. Then the other changes things up and he continues to watch. _Sky walking? Is that a thing now?_

In the end, the other seems to finish up before there's some slower, more exhausted stretching. Which strikes him as the right thing to do. Finally, the other's done and lays down on the roof, staring up at the forever night sky.

It's on the roof by the time he thinks that's where he wants to be and while the other is startled, there's something missing, a sound? The other stares at him and there's something very confusing, finding the other looking at him. Words come out but Tsuna ignores them and then, he leaves, stepping off the roof, the other doesn't follow and he... kind of... wanted him to? Looking up at the roof, Tsuna doesn't know why he expects the other to come after him only, the other had done so before?

Trying to remember irritates him and so he stops, turning on his heels, stalks off. There's still that tiny feeling that there should be more to do with the other but Tsuna doesn't pay it any heed as he fulfilled the urge, the pull, that tries him to the other. There's nothing more for him besides headaches and feeling like he's missing something when he's with the other.

"I just... want..." Even to his ear, his voice is harsh from not being used. _Just want... What? What did I want?_

 _To_ _ **Survive**_ _, yes, that's what I want._ And so, Tsuna heads away from the other with only the stars and the orange aurora as company.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

The rest of the patrol, dead and all due to the Hollow before him. Sure, they numbered five but they had a Seat leading the patrol personally to hunt down what had been thought of as a minor Hollow that's been sighted and has likely been devouring people living far south of the Rukongai, one of the higher numbers. Yoshi's been able to evade the various clawed appendages using Hoho and is thankful that his Zanpakuto is so short as it allows him to be quick with it.

Despair at his situation and self disgust at his lack of confidence at surviving this situation, never mind the whole unable to be quick enough to do anything to save the other members of the patrol, but then, he'd been ordered to keep his distance by Tenth Division Seat, the man's name escapes him. _Stop it! Focus! It just needs to land a single blow and I'd be done for!_ Yoshi scolds himself.

 _Be in the here... In the now..._ The brunette Shinigami reminds himself.

Still, his stamina is slowly getting exhausted and the few strikes he's landed don't do anything to slow or cause the Hollow to pause in its relentless attacks. His arms are feeling heavy and he's finding it hard to keep his breathing stable, let alone from his emotions fluctuating all over the place. His death is drawing near and it's clear that the weasel masked Hollow is aware of this, it's beginning to toy with him and he _hates_ that it feels _confident_ to do so.

His sealed Zanpakuto is sent flying a foot away as two clawed appendages come at him from the top and from the left. Then, it's like time comes to a stand still. There's someone mentally standing behind him and then, that person steps forward and there's this orange colored Reiryoku alight upon his hands while orange is tinting his vision, time resumes only he's not the one in control of his body.

Whoever is in control seems to be able evade the two appendages and the tables are quick to turn as whoever is in control figures out how to truly fight with his body, it's clear that whoever it is, isn't use to his height nor his reach, but adapts their Hakuda style to his body is while having little to no trouble with dealing with the multi-limbs that the weasel masked Hollow has. There's burn marks upon the white plates and black flesh of the Hollow.

 _Get the tanto! Go for the head!_ Yoshi shouts at the person.

The person ignores his advice for the next few minutes before, finally, shattering part of the mask viva the right cheek. Then the person seem to freeze, confused at the human face that's almost peeking out. _Use the hilt of the Tanto! The Tanto! It'll purify them!_

Soon enough, the person seems to decide his advise is worth following after the Hollow madly chuckling, destroying more of the mask in hopes of causing the person in control to waver in wanting to do combat them. After all, the orange Reiryoku seemed to dim upon his body coming to a stop. As his hand grips his Zanpakuto, the orange flame appearing Reiryoku seems to transfer from his hands into the tanto's blade, causing it to alter slightly as a flame pattern etches itself onto the metal of the blade's edge.

It's the Hollow's turn to freeze at the sight of the Zanpakuto, the Hollow tries to buy time but, well, the hilt slams rather forcefully under the Hollow's jaw and, well, it works, then again, orange flame Reiryoku spreads from that point. He mentally winces as the Gates of Hell make their appearance and then, well, the orange tint is gone and a glance at his Zanpakuto reveals that the flame etchings remain while the Reiryoku is nowhere to be found upon his Zanpakuto.

Yoshi's back in control and witnesses Hell claim the man now that he's been cleansed of the sins committed as a Hollow. It's not long before the Gates close and feels the exhaustion from his own fight along with feeling that his body had been pushed passed its usual limits. Sheathing his Zanpakuto, he finds himself falling onto his ass as he tries to make sense of what happened along with feeling a touch unnerved by the fact that, he'd been saved by his own Zanpakuto, cause he can't think of who else that could have been, let alone how his Tanto could be altered in such a way...

 _Now what should I do? I mean, Shinigami aren't very well liked out this far?_ Yoshi begins to ponder his current situation, after all, the issue with his Zanpakuto spirit can be worried over once he's back at Seireitei and in the safety of his room.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

The other isn't here and yet, Tsuna knows he's not alone. He will find it and if it doesn't belong, then he'll destroy it with his Dying Will. And so, he takes to the air, for a few seconds, he just allows himself to enjoy the sensation of flight before feeling the unusual presence that isn't the other moving about.

It's not long before that unusual presence takes to the air itself. He gives chase and yet, he just can't get close nor can he predict what's going on with the unusual presence. It's not hostile but...

He continues his pursue until it's him that runs out of energy and, well, Tsuna finally gives up. The Sky Flame User does his very best to try and charge his own energy reserves up but, well... _I've been played._

He's unable to hold onto his HDWM any more and he knows he's going to fall asleep the moment it's gone. Finding a room with a bed, he just reaches it as it comes to an end, exhaustion and sleep finally overtaking him.

 **"Your safe..."** That's the last thing he hears.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

Sitting on the floor of his room, Yoshi has his Zanpakuto unsheathed and staring once more at he flame designed that's etched along the cutting edge of his Tanto. It had been a pain dealing with the local inhabitants of that village once they realized he'd been the only survivor of the patrol and that the Hollow had been dealt with. More then a few looked like they wanted to kill him themselves, likely thinking they can blame the death viva injuries dealt with due to the Hollow except that he'd been able to bluff about having sent a Jigokucho to report his survival and the death of not just the Hollow but his patrol.

None called him on it, thankfully, as he's pretty sure that if one of them had been carrying one of the Hell Butterflies, nobody told him nor did they entrust it with him, meaning that it's likely been destroyed. _Which would be kind of depressing..._ The Shinigami mentally admits, like all new and inexperienced Shinigami, he'd been tasked taking care of the little messengers. Which is why he hopes they weren't sent with one in their possession.

 _Still, that bluff kept me safe enough to patch myself up._ The brunette thinks to himself. He'd had been in charge of their field rations, carrying those along with his medical supplies, so he hadn't been strapped for food, for a change being given the duties of the patrol's pack mule ensured he had what he needed.

The trip back had been quick as there had just been him and he hadn't stopped off at any of the bars the Seat had them stop at once they were out of the Seireitei. He's revisited the whole incident many times during debriefings with higher ups before he'd been released to get checked over by his own Division. He'd been kept overnight just to be on the safe side and then he'd been visited by various people looking for juice details about the incident.

So yes, he's had a tiring week and, well, he's not sure if he's really up for doing some training within his Inner World but, well, he wants answers about what happened, after all, he hadn't shared that minor detail about being a passenger in his own body for the final portion of the fight. "Maybe they want to finally talk?" Yoshi wonders to himself and he can't help but be curious about his Zanpakuto spirit, he's always been curious about them.

"Guess that answers that..." The brunette Shinigami of close to a hundred years now muses with a sigh. Sheathing his Zanpakuto and lays it on his lap, beginning to meditate and enter into his Inner World.

Within seconds of opening his eyes, he knows something major has happened within himself as there's a very obvious change. It had always been night but now, now there's orange breaking up the horizon, casting some light across the cramp sprawling city, giving the buildings some color and the windows to reflect light. It's startling how much that seems to change how his Inner World looks.

Looking straight up, it's still dark and some stars can almost be seen while the aurora is no where in sight. Looking around, he notices how that orange is all along the horizon of his Inner World. He scouts around to be sure from the tallest building he can get to quickly. The light brightens and dims at the pace of a rhythm that's rather calming as Yoshi watches for a pretty long while, minutes ticking away before he then begins to scan the streets and alleyways below then the roof tops.

As he studies the buildings, he goes begin to go into a search pattern in hopes of catching sight of the elusive cloaked spirit. Yoshi searches and searches, there's no movement, no flash of a rippling cloth within shadows or within the reflected light that's breaking from the horizon. Stopping upon a house's roof, the Shinigami runs a hand through his hair, it's not in its usual pony tail, so the back does flies about as he moves, which he then begins to rearrange along with flattening it with his fingers.

As he holds the back of his hair into a make shift ponytail, he lets it drop slowly from his fingers as he thinks he hears a soft hum. Yoshi isn't sure if he heard it before but he hears it now. It's coming from the house on the other side of the street.

Within seconds, he's before the front door having used Shunpo to get there in a flash. Yoshi smirks slightly at the pun before reaching out to grip the doorknob. It opens and the humming increases, coming from the next level of the house.

The main floor seems pretty typical for this city from his previous investigation. From his own reading of the conditions of the World of the Living, there's no city similar nor do they seem to hold the same decor he's found within his Inner World's city as the streets are far too wide, there's metal poles sporting curves place about, and what appears to be sign posts with metal used in the creation... It's something he's come to accept, him not really knowing all that much about the city that exists within his Inner World, it's also clear that some of the buildings are not unlike barracks only with additional rooms and then there's those levels that sport those short walls that don't even reach the ceiling along with not sporting any beds of any kind, the set up isn't unlike an office but it's not secure enough to be an office...

Blinking, he finds himself before a door and the humming is much louder here. Studying the door, it's plain and without decoration, so he grips the door knob and twists it, the door gives way easily. He stiffens at the sight of a beautiful man or handsome woman, it's hard to tell. The person turns their sapphire blue eyes upon him and then smiles gently, which causes Yoshi to feel his insides twist and it feels like something if fluttering within along with the urge to duck his head.

The Shinigami doesn't though and takes in the rest of the other's appearance. The skin is tan while the hair is a bright blond with highlights of an almost white blue, which is long, messy oddly enough, and is done in a high ponytail. The clothing is very unusual, likely foreign in nature. The top is a simple rich red with hints of orange and yellow flame patterns around the sleeves, the neck, and the bottom, there's a white vest sporting a hood with light blue symbol that is two lines crossing on the person's right. The bottom portion are even more abnormal as they seem to actually fit the legs shape and are a faded black. The footwear has the feet covered in white with light blue trim, the material looks durable and there's orange string about the front of the item.

 **"It's good to see you found your way here, I had thought I'd need to go fetch you myself."** The voice states, the words carry a weight to them, and he blinks, not sure what to make of the person before him. **"The state of you is rather sad, depressing even."**

"Huh?" It's not like he understand that statement, after all, he returned hale in body, although he's still rather shaken over the deaths of his fellow Shinigami. It's hard not to be, he knows and none fault him for mentally beating himself up over the What ifs and Could have, etc.

 **"Met your other half, he answers to Tsuna."** The person states, gesturing slightly with a hand towards the lump upon the furniture. He stills at the sight, eyes wide, for there's a thirteen, maybe being generous, fifteen year old on the bed who, well, sports the same shade of brown hair done up in a style he recalls having his hair done up in back when he'd woke in one of the towns of east Rukongai, kept it that style until he got admitted into the Shin'o Academy and noting how common it was for Shinigami to have long hair. **"Or... Dame-Tsuna as he was labeled."** There's an underline of a lot of anger there and his gaze snaps back to the person.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by other half?" He asks after returning to studying, the cloths are kind of in line with what the other person is wearing, only it seems to be long sleeves on top of having a hood attached in an orange. Yoshi physically looks to be in his late teens, namely seventeen and it's likely why so many of his fellow Shinigami dismiss him to carelessly as they take in his 'age' and figure he's 'young' and 'inexperienced', his membership to Fourth Division doesn't help to correct that impression, while most experience the static aging thing in their twenty, generally.

 **"Your actual name, you both sport parts of it, Tsuna is who you were before arriving in this dimension and Yoshi is who you fashioned yourself into being upon arrival."** The being who he now suspects is his Zanpakuto spirit explains. **"The beginnings of the split happened long before you had been sent out of your birth dimensional, from what I've gathered, and it finalized when Tsuna didn't feel 'safe' here, choosing to hide, pulling all that defined him into himself, holding it within. I'm sure you can guess the rest."**

"Oh..." It's a hard concept to wrap his mind around, after all, he's pretty sure that it's not healthy to splinter a Soul into two halves. "He was... He kept getting drawn to..." Yoshi finally manages to find his voice enough to vocalize. "Kill me?"

The other seems to find that amusing and chuckles, head shaking. **"No, Yoshi, he wanted to be whole but he was too wrapped up in the concept that he wasn't in a safe or secure location to allow himself to come out of his primal, driven state and get on with it."** He's at a loss as to why the younger looking other half of himself didn't feel safe, after all, he's been living in the Seireitei for a bit over a hundred years now, given he had lived within its walls back when he was attending Shin'o Academy.

Frowning, he considers what information he has for a time, the spirit returns to humming, which seems to cause Tsuna to sigh softly, seemingly falling into a deeper sleep and inquires, "Is the Soul Society so different from that other dimension that he couldn't come to grips with the current dimension?" It's the only thing that makes sense at this point.

 **"Yes, the Reiryoku is vastly different and interacts with that world in a different fashion but the ultimate difference has to do existence of an afterlife along with the fact that most souls generally reenter the Reincarnation Cycle directly upon death or not long after it."** And that causes him to thoughtfully exclaim, "What?! You can't be serious?! What about Hollows? Or... or..." It's hard for him to wrap his mind around the very idea!

 **"If it's such an alien thought to you, that does go a long way with explaining his aversion of exiting out of his previous state, doesn't it?"** The spirit remarks and, well, yea, maybe. "I guess it's a matter of perspective." He murmurs as he runs a hand through his hair, feeling the need to do something with his hands.

There's a clear knowing look in the other's eyes concerning how half hearted that statement had been said along with the fact that he doesn't really give it the belief it's due, but, really, he's kind of convinced that he's somehow fallen asleep and that this is a dream. **"Well! Ready to begin?"** The blond person inquires with what sounds like fake cheer.

"Begin?" He wonders out loud and then watches as the spirit nudges the sleeping teenager awake. As Tsuna stirs, he feels his Reiryoku begin to pool within his being, getting ready for something while wisps of that orange flame begins to flicker from the other brunette's body before flaring up as Tsuna blinks sleepily at him with those same hazel eyes he's seen in the mirror and then, they glow orange as they sharpen and sleep fades.

His Reiryoku enshrouds him as the orange flame does the same with Tsuna. Then... they reach out to each other and he's pretty sure their eyes widen as the two touch. The two energies swirl about one another and begin to pull more into what's happening, it's soon a whirlpool of energy and his beginning to feel himself getting dragged towards the center. He tries to pull away, arms up to defend his face but, it's too strong.

The self of the past and the self of the present find themselves keeping to themselves but, little by little, the boundaries between them give way and in time, a desire to Know more of the other takes hold, memories begin to be shared, for Tsuna, it also dredges up memories that had been forgotten about from his toddler-hood begin to surface and how that came crashing down upon getting Sealed. Everything is shared in a large disorganize mess of memories, emotions, and echos of a Will that had been trapped behind an icy Seal and a Will that developed when there was a void of a Will within an truly empty shell of a teen, a teen that would grow and develop free from the traumas of old.

It takes time but the two halves then begin to sort themselves into a single being. It's not an easy process as each didn't want to die and yet, it was unavoidable as the Soul needed to mend the divide within itself. As Tsunayoshi finally heals from the splintering of his Soul, the teen wakes to find the Zanpakuto spirit standing before him and in their truest form, that of a fire bird that's general body plan is that of an eagle but there's hints in the beak, shape of the head, and talons that it's not a full eagle. The main body coloring is a rich red with orange and yellow mixed in while the head, along the back, and tail is the colors of the hottest flames, with orange and yellow giving way to white and a very bright pale blue. There's four eyes upon the head, both sets of eyes are the same sapphire blue of the human shaped form.

 **"I am** **Hamonibado** **! Know that I am always with you, Tsunayoshi and that I will always be proud of you! For you are Mine!"** The beak doesn't move and it takes him seconds to realize what this means.

Bowing, the Sky Shinigami says, "My thanks, Hamonibado, for choosing me."

It's then that the featureless landscape fades and he wakes in his room. Looking down at Hamonibado, it hasn't really visibly changed, it's sealed form is that of a Tanto and he can kind of guess as to why that is. Still, he's hungry and his body is feeling rather... cramped. Moving the Zanpakuto from his lap, he takes a few minutes to, well, get up along with dealing with what feels like muscle cramps and that feeling of sleeping limbs.

"What a pain..." But, perhaps, it make sense why his body would end up in this state, after all, he now has Sky Flames to go along with local Reiryoku. It's going to be some time before his body adjusts to having those two energies existing and mixing with one another, never mind he's having trouble between two sets of muscle memory that's happening as he limps towards the place he stashed some of non-perishable foods for him to snack on later as Yoshi.

 **\- x = M } | ] U [ | { M = x -**

"Soar, Hamonibado!" The Zanpakuto transforms into a pair of shorter Tanto that are doubled bladed with bright orange cloth stripes that come from the base of the hilts, the cloth stripes are quick to wrap around his hands, becoming a pair of finger less gloves. It's a marvel to him that he's achieved the ability to transform Hamonibado into a more powerful form.

Then it cancels out after a few minutes, leaving him feeling rather exhausted. With a soft groan, Tsunayoshi reaches over to the jar and pours himself some water, drinking it. As he's learnt from previous times, just because he now has access to Shikai doesn't mean he's capable of maintaining it, it eats away at both of his energy reserves, which means... "I need to work on my Sky Flame."

Which really shouldn't be that surprising given that his Dying Will had been Sealed near or a bit after he'd been five years old. The pair's excuses had been just that, excuses as it hadn't taken either men under a minute to put a Flame Seal on him and it's clear that the Ninth hadn't even bulked at the idea of not using as complete of a Flame Seal as he could on a child that young. Neither of them wanted him trained nor did they want him to have access to his Sky Flame. Whatever excuses they came up with came after the fact not before it and so, began the hell that had been his childhood and being settled with the hurtful nickname of Dame-Tsuna.

"... Now how to go about doing that?" _This is a different dimension after all and this body of mine... It's not exactly flesh and blood._ The Shinigami ponders the problem.

"Might as well research the topic, I mean, some of the living do get around to making use of Reiryoku..." _Not that they really expand upon the topic at the Shin'o Academy..._ Tsunayoshi admits as he drinks and eats a few of the snacks he has next to him.

It's a matter of figuring out how to word the request...

 **\- x = M } | ] U [ | { M = x -**

 _This is going to end badly_ , he can't shake the feeling as he accompanies the group of Shinigami lead by Lieutenant Shiba in search of the Hollow that killed the man's wife. It's clear that the man is grieving and it's understandable, which is likely why his Captain requested that he, current Fifth Seat of Fourth Division, accompany this disaster of a mission. Tsunayoshi has far more experience with dealing with situations that go... pear shaped then more and has the best track record for ensuring that when they do, people will come out alive, not in good condition but alive at least.

He's got a nickname because of said track record, which in his humble opinion doesn't have anything to do with him being part of the group, after all, in recent decades the number of casualties among the Gotei 13 forces has increased far more drastically then it naturally should and it's unnerving. Tsunayoshi also already knows who's behind it, hard not to, given how his Hyper Intuition reacts to that man in particular but it does react in a more mild way to the man's 'friends' and the way he's been able to dispel the influence of said man's Zanpakuto, after all, Sky Flames weren't native to this universe as the ability does try to disrupt his personal Harmony. Tsunayoshi hasn't been able to prove anything and Knows that Sosuke-teme's hold over the minds of the whole Gotei 13 is iron tight.

 _"Can't believe that those Captains and Lieutenants were still exiled and the blame of what almost happened was put on former Captain Urahara's head..."_ He thinks to Hamonibado, who he feels stirs awake as they continue to get near the location of the Hollow. There's a general sense of agreement as the four eyed fire bird begins to fully wake up.

Pushing the matter to the back of his mind, Tsunayoshi glances around the landscape before looking towards the path, it's clear to him that Lieutenant Shiba isn't in the right frame of mind for this mission, after all, the man tried to argue against the need to send others with him. The Sky Shinigami kind of understands that the Lieutenant is hurting and grieving over the death of his wife and really shouldn't be given the leadership position concerning what they are going to be facing, for it's pretty clear what kind of order the Lieutenant is going to give the moment they find the Hollow and it's going to be the most stupid kind imaginable.

Suddenly, there's something streaking through the air and it lands with, there's a shock wave along with sound wave a good half a minute after stuff is kicked up into the air. "What was that?!" Shouts one Tsuyoshi, a member of Twelfth Division and their fourth member. The third is one Nani Kenji, member of Tenth Division.

Without so much as a warning or sound, the Lieutenant is flat out running towards the crash site, forgoing Hoho. "Shunpo." He orders and upon hearing their agreement, he takes the lead, over taking the Lieutenant, who curses before making use of Shunpo himself.

 _It's a drone?_ Coming to a stop a good distance from where the Hollow is trying to bat the mechanical spy from the air and said drone firing off tiny missiles in turn. _Yea, it is._

The sight of it is rather surreal and even the other Shinigami come to a stop on either side of him. "Am I seeing things?" Kenji inquires in a soft voice, not wanting to attract the attention of either fighters.

"If you're seeing a Hollow with a back filled with tentacles having trouble destroying that metal fly, then no, your not or else we're all seeing things too." Response Tsuyoshi in a dry way while keeping to the same level of voice.

The Lieutenant and current leader of this squad of four recovers from the sight after a few minutes of being dumbfounded, which gives him plenty of time to ready a Kido spell, Bakudo number one which is entitled Sai, which will bind up a target's limbs. Tsunayoshi plans to over charge the spell as well as he's unsure of how powerful said Hollow is. As Lieutenant Shiba unsheathes Nejibana, preparing to enter the fray, he castes the Kido and all of the Hollow's limbs get bound, causing the Hollow to crash to the ground.

It curses as Lieutenant Shiba's Nejibana slices clean through the Hollow's head before the Shinigami realizes the Hollow is unable to break out of such a weak spell. The Hollow is cleansed and the black haired Lieutenant turns to give him a furious look but the Sky Shinigami is unconcerned, after all, the other had been the one to release the soul from its state and while it doesn't satisfy the widower's need for vengeance, the fact that the Hollow has been dealt with by his own Zanpakuto will help speed up the recovery of Lieutenant Shiba's grief and anger. He'll get a slap on the wrist for his action of using the Sai without informing Lieutenant Shiba of his intent but it's a small price to pay overall.

"Someone's in trouble." Remarks Kenji and Tsuyoshi snickers lightly as the Lieutenant sheaths Nejibana. It's then that the drone zips around the various members of the squad, causing Kenji to yelp in surprise when it comes right into his face before it turns its attention onto Tsuyoshi, who bats it away with the back of his left hand with a, "Damn metal bug..."

He finds it all rather bemusing although something about it stirs up his Hyper Intuition, it's not dangerous, just... _Chaotic benign?_ The brunette muses with a slight frown as he finds it coming to hover about three feet from him. The lens is moving forward and narrow before back and wide while gently bobbing in the air with it's large twin jets keep it from moving much to the side to side.

"Enough, we best head back. Our target has been dealt with." Lieutenant Shiba states upon using Shunpo to appear before them. "Ignore it unless it fires upon us like it did the Hollow." The widower adds while walking back the way they came.

Humming, he follows suit and it takes the pair a few seconds longer before doing the same. "It's creepy..." He hears Kenji whispers to Tsuyoshi. "Captain's been experimenting with a lot of things, likely one of his." Replies the member of Twelfth Division and he mentally sighs, he really wishes that the former Captain Urahara never gave Mayuri said important position within his Division that it ensured that the former Maggot's Nest prisoner would raise to take the vacant post of Captain of Twelfth Division, without anyone with authority above him, Mayuri has free range to proceed as he pleases within the Seirietei and the ability to travel beyond it.

 _It wouldn't surprise me if that Hollow had been one of Mayuri's at one point..._ Tsunayoshi mentally admits. He's thankful that whatever files and recordings the former Captain had concerning his unusual Reiryoku, yes the pale blond had figured it out and long before he'd become a Captain, the man had wanted to study it and promised that in exchange of being able to do so, he'd find a way ensuring that it remains a secret from certain parties. As such, Urahara had created this pendant for him to wear, it's in the shape of a feather, that somehow hides or causes disinterest in his Sky Flame and he's content that it works, knowing the hows and whys wasn't really his concern, he's not interested in being a scientist after all, for all that Fourth Division does have more responsibilities then just medical profession, he as Yoshi wanted to be able to save the lives beyond just putting the threat down as fast as he can.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

"That has to be him!" Exclaims Spanner, the teen had called to inform them that a drone finally reached another world. "The facial program gives it eighty-nine percent chance!" The engineer adds, gesturing to the other monitor that scans three pictures before comparing them to the long haired brunette's own face, which is hard to swallow, after all, why would Tsuna want to grow his hair that long? After all, it would only interfere with them being able to find him, after all, and bringing him home.

She finds something strangely familiar about the cloths all four are wearing along with each sporting a katanna, well, except for the brunette who's in possession of an tanto. Even the masked thing reminds her of something as she watches the replay of the fight between the drone and it. "Audio?" Reborn inquires, startling the room as the grown man is intent upon the reply of interactions between the four maybe samurai, well, maybe as the only one sporting the customary long hair is the brunette in question who may or may not be the missing Sky.

"The battery juice is making use of the stored Cloud Flame now and some of that got used up creating missiles to fire at the monster." Spanner answers. "Just transmitting is eating up the battery something furious and the previous scans of the area are kind of... odd, more Shoichi-kun's area then mine. Again, the drone's cutting down functions to keep it transmitting first and foremost and move second."

 _"Chrome darling?"_ Mukuro-sama mentally inquires as the recordings give them view of what looks to be a city. _"Bleach... That's the Soul Society!"_ She mentally exclaims to Mukuro-sama as pieces fall into place, that the four are Shinigami, Soul Reapers and... _"Boss' collection might have manga under that title!"_

 _"Are you saying that dear Tsuna is dead?"_ Mukuro-sama asks curiously as the other begin to argue and bicker, she begins to move back towards the walls and the shadows. _"Not necessarily... But what might have happened is that he joined the Gotei and became a Soul Reaper. They'd likely found him and noticed his Sky Flame and made assumptions."_

Mukuro-sama laughter echos in her mind. _"Well my darling, we have a lead over the others then."_ She's in agreement with him, after all, the others might dismiss her observations at the insane, that Boss somehow ended up in a universe that has a manga based on it.

 **\- x = M } | ] U [ | { M = x -**

While Boss did have a few volumes of the manga, it was doing a search on the internet that they found an anime, number of fan fiction about said anime/manga, and a few wiki pages. It became clear that the Tanto was an other sealed form for a Zanpakuto and comparing the shoulder bands, it seems that the brunette with the ponytail is a member of Fourth Division along with the fact that the black haired man and that Hollow were actual characters within the story, of course as they have seen, Metastacia ended up bound in a Kido spell and Kaien killed the Hollow instead of being possessed and killed. Which means the 'plot' as she's learning about it has been altered.

And yes, both Mukuro-sama and her are beginning to suspect that the facial program is likely right and they now have Boss' new appearance and doing some math based off of the information concerning Kaien Shiba's height, it seems that Boss is much taller then he'd been before getting sent to that universe along with likely older, far older then his appearance would suggest. While not a Captain or a Lieutenant, neither of them doubt that Boss hadn't reached a Seat within the Division, after all, Boss hadn't seemed cowed when interacting with a clearly upset Kaien.

They also have good cause to believe that Boss isn't dead as there is a way for the Living to set foot in the Soul Society, sure, Boss might not have done it the way the anime and manga have it done but Sky Flames are Harmony so it stands to reason that the same process might have happened with him. It's now a question of how long Boss has been in that universe and if his memory has been affected during that time, after all, those Souls 'living' in the Soul Society begin to forget about the life before they came to the Soul Society. It seems the reason is so they can reenter the cycle of reincarnation and they can't find any information saying that this doesn't happen to Soul Reapers or they are protected from this.

Not that it Mukuro-sama seems particularly troubled with that thought compared to her, but then, even she has to admit that Boss seemed rather... Brows furled as she tries to think of how to explain it as the machine is prepping up to open up a passage to that other universe. _"Unattainable? Just outside of reach?"_ Mukuro-sama suggests with hints of frustration, it's clear that he's been following along her trail of thought.

"Yes, those do, kind of fit." Chrome whispers out loud before startling at a single word, Mukuro-sama hisses, _"What's he doing here?!"_ "Herbivore."

"Hibari-sama! Wh... what brings you here?" She stammers out in shock and dread, the Demon Prefect has never really looked her way, not really, so it's a rather off putting experience of having his full attention upon her.

The young man's eyes remain staring into her own, it's clear that the answer to that should be obvious, but then, it's only been three days since that drone got successfully sent through. After doing her best to stop fidgeting under the Cloud's gaze, the young man's gaze goes towards the screens before settling on the room below that sports the equipment to open said passage to that other world. "It was the Omnivore then."

"Yes and both Mukuro-sama and I suspect that time is passing at a different rate there." She replies like it's a question instead of the statement it really was. "We suspect that the nature of that universe is affecting Boss, one of those ways might be mentally." _"What are you doing?!"_ Mukuro-sama hisses within and she replies, _"He's not going to not follow, not after seeing that Hollow or noticing the Zanpakutos they'd been wearing."_

That gives the older Mist pause and it's clear that what she says is true, it's clear from the way the Cloud is watching the activation of the gate. _"We could use a distraction to get through the gate."_ Mukuro-sama muses and it's what she kind of expected.

 **\- x = M } | ] U [ | { M = x -**

Her head is spinning, something on her face feels like it's burning, it's the same sensation that's happening within her body only there's this feeling of pins and needles then just burning, and her ears are ringing. Someone is reaching down to her and suddenly, the burning on her face and pain within her body begins to subside, her vision begins to clear... Taking off her eye patch, she is at a loss for words at the sight before her along with the fact that she has her eye back.

"Shshshsh, it's going to be ok." A teen moves and pulls her in, rubbing her back as tears fall down her face. It's hard for her to control her sobbing but once she has, Orihime Inoue, for that's only who this teenager could be, asks if she's going to be ok and she nods.

The other teenager searches her face before nodding and then shuffling over to her right, looking there, Chrome gasps at the sight of Mukuro-sama laying there, looking very pale and breathing very shallowly. Memories assault her mind. _Of the passage, of refusing to continue on without her BROTHER and, then, the Cloud with her helps her to pull her BROTHER pass the blockage, the force sends them flying faster and faster..._

Hibari Kyoya is sleeping a bit to her left, calm and surreal. Then parts of the Cloud's cloths seems to crack off and fade from existence. Looking down, she finds that her eye patch isn't looking so great either, there's cracks and the surface is flaking, slowly disintegrating. "Our cloths..." She murmurs as she turns to look at the state of Mukuro-sama's own and it's happening to his as well.

"Oh? Oh! Now that's interesting..." The black cat that sounds male muses thoughtfully, she's pretty sure that Yoruichi doesn't know what's the cause of it as well.

"Are ours going to do that too?" Ichigo asks, the orange hair along with black traditional looking cloths and knife like Shikai are the dead give away to his identity. "If they were, they'd have started at the same time as theirs did." Replies Uryu upon pushing up his glasses with a considering look in his eyes.

"... I think I need some new ones. Same for Hibari-sama and Mukuro-sama." She pipes in quietly and is very nervous at the fact that there are the locals also watching. The groups eyes widen and they glance at one another before Yourichi sigh, it's the former Captain that ends up taking the matter into her... claws?

 **x = I - T - I = x**

 _This would be so funny if it weren't for the fact that everyone is so serious about this..._ Tsunayoshi thinks as he stares at the Zanpakuto that everyone thinks is Sosuke-teme's body. Glancing around at the gathered Shinigami, he can tell who among them had that run in with Hibari just this morning, the whole Seireitei is on high alert as Hibari hadn't been captured and in the ensuring chaos, people have reported other intruders, two of which sound like Chrome and Mukuro.

His Hyper Intuition is vibrating at the amount of possibilities that have been unleashed within the Seireitei and he just knows that Hamonibado is preening, having won an old bet between them concerning whether time was moving differently between his birth world and this one. Which means he owes the spirit a shrine, he's not sure why they would want one, given that they were a part of him, but well, it hardly matters at this point as he lost and that's the price he promised to pay. _"I hope you don't expect me to pursue that right now, it seems that Sosuke-teme's plans are reaching some end point here in the Seireitei."_ He remarks to Hamonibado.

 ** _"I know you'll either start on building one or seek out a rundown one and restore it when you have the breathing space."_** They respond. Blinking, he finds them being careful in lifting up the Zanpakuto and he wonders where Sosuke-teme is hiding.

"You don't look too broken up over his death, Fifth Seat." Turning he finds Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro to his right and behind him. Giving the Captain of Tenth Division a slightly sad smile, responds, "I'm troubled that someone within our ranks are currently taking advantage of the current chaos to act against the Gotei, Captain Hitsugaya." There's a slight widening of eyes before narrowing them as the child appearing Captain considers what he means by that.

"You think one of our own killed Captain Aizen?" Asks one of those lingering behind at the scene. "All I'm saying is that none of the intruders have killed Shinigami in their previous encounters and I highly doubt they'd do so now. After all, none of them have shown themselves to be able to take down a Captain fast enough to not draw the attention of patrolling Shinigami."

"Are you saying that Captain Aizen was WEAK you bastard?!" Snaps a member of that Division. "No, he's proving his point concerning traitors among our ranks." Captain Hitsugaya states calmly and that causes the Shinigami around to blink stupidly, especially of note are those members of the Fifth Division seem to be caught in some kind of logic loop.

"Enough, everyone return to your duties or find someplace else to be." Captain Hitsugaya snaps and it works but it's clear from some subtle signs that the Tenth Division Captain had noticed the behavior of the Fifth Division members. The Captain walks away and he follows after the 'body', after all, perhaps he'll put a damper on Sosuke-teme's plans with encasing the Zanpakuto in Zero Breakthrough ice.

His Hyper Intuition alerts him of the ambush and he can Feel the pair who are doing it. Mist explodes about the street and feeling his Sky Flame alter his eyes, opens them to watch the two Mists knock out the other Shinigami, the tridents are already degrading. "Chrome." He nods his head in greeting toward the slip of a girl who's now in possession of both eyes before glancing towards the older Mist. "Mukuro."

He feels their Mist Flames hang about his form, both looking rather startled by how calm is he along with the simple greeting. "Boss." Chrome states in turn after sharing a look at Mukuro.

"I'd prefer Tsunayoshi instead of that." He informs her before regarding the two as they him. Both look drained and it's likely due to them needing a safe place to sleep along with food, but first...

The two move, parting as he enters into Dying Will Mode long enough to fire off a Zero Point Breakthrough shard and it hits the Sosuke-teme's sword, it spreads about it and he can almost hear its screaming before it's fully encased. Tsunayoshi allows himself to smile in a self satisfied way before feeling the twin Mist Flames 'bite' him, only for his Sky Flame to respond while Hamonibado chuckles as Harmony sings, the pair's Flames find a Home within his Sky and he's rather dazed by the feeling of... Well, not being empty seems to fit, but not in the hungry kind of way.

He notices that both are on their asses with bewildered looks of their own, the obscuring Mist fade just as Sui-Feng arrives and glances at the three of them before looking at the fallen Shinigami and then blinking at the Zanpakuto that's encased in Flame ice. A pair of her Division members appear and are quick to pose their respective Zanpakutos at his Mists' throats, he swallows hard at the overwhelming surge of protectiveness and anger at the two who dare threaten to kill them. "Good work in holding them off but... I was told you were escorting Captain Aizen's body."

"Some kind of ice hit the body and revealed it to be a Zanpakuto." Which is the truth. "Then... Where is Captain Aizen's body?"

Approaching the spot, doing his best to appear calm, appears to study the Zanpakuto within the ice. "Perhaps the better question is... Where is Captain Aizen, after all, this is his Kyoka Suigetsu and there's no blood upon the cloth." He states and there's a slight widening of her eyes before she moves to study the Zanpakuto and then the cloth. "I believe if we were to return, there won't be any blood to be found at the site."

Mukuro chuckles in his creepy way and he adds, "The two are exhausted and are just teens, I suggest speaking with Captain Hitsugaya and inform him of this turn of events." There's a look in Captain Sui-Feng's eyes that's clear she isn't sure she wants to leave the pair alive.

"I am more then capable of handling a pair of teenagers, Captain Sui-Feng." The knocked out Shinigami stir. Finally, the very serious Shinigami nods, the pair that had been threatening his Mists' lives take a step back before sheathing their Zanpakuto.

"So be it." The trio leave using Shunpo and leave, he glances at Mukuro, who seems more then a little content to grin like a loon, the chuckling having died down. "So, where to now?" Inquires the older Mist and he blinks before smirking slightly. "I know just the place."

 **x = I - T - I = x**

Their Sky, and yes, that's something she's still getting her head around, _their_ **Sky** , escorted them to what passes as the Hospital within the Soul Society once giving the recovered Shinigami their marching orders, it turns out that Tsuna is known by Yoshi among the Shinigami and sports the position of Fifth Seat within Fourth Division. Looking back, Chrome acknowledges that it was clear that their Sky had known what he'd been doing, entering Dying Will Mode with ease and firing off that Zero Point Breakthrough ice shard at the Zanpakuto, exiting it before it even hit. The thought that Aizen managing to keep Tsuna enthralled in his Complete Hypnosis is rather bemusing, looking back, after all, Tsuna's a Sky and he'd likely been able to realize someone messing with his mind easily.

They were technically under arrest but given Tsuna's position within the Soul Society, he'd been able to ensure they are imprisoned within a hospital room instead of an actual cell. Given they were examined separately while their Sky went to report the current happenings with his Captain, they were quickly given medicine to down along with something to eat and drink, while sharing a room. Both of them are struggling to stay awake when Tsuna arrives with a tray sporting a tea pot and cups.

Seeing him along with feeling his presence, Chrome yawns as muscles seem to unwind from the tension of being in something akin to a Hospital. "We..." Mukuro-sama trails off and she blinks, wanting to hear this.

"Harmonized." Agrees Tsuna while pouring tea into the cups and there's a soft smile on the Sky's face. "We can talk later, also here." He hands out the tea cups, she takes the offered cup as does Mukuro.

Wonder that is done, their Sky picks up the third cup and takes a sip of in a very showy manner. Hearing a huff from Mukuro-sama, she stifles a giggle before drinking from her own cup. The tea is very good and she drinks some more as does their Sky. "Something to help speed up Reiryoku generation." Tsuna explains upon noticing that Mukuro-sama hasn't taken a sip of the tea.

"Reiryoku... Spirit Energy?" Chrome inquires and the Sky Shinigami hums in a positive manner. "From what the two examiners reported, you both are having trouble generating it and it's worrying them as they can't find a cause for it, even normal Souls are generating it faster then you two."

That's rather surprising and could explain the angry looks along with pitying ones she received, that they've received. Mukuro-sama does his usual laugh but does drink the tea when his laughing is broken up with a jaw cracking yawn. "Good food, medication, and rest should help."

"You leaving?" She asks, dreading that idea of their Sky leaving them alone in this hospital. Tsuna shakes his head, there's a hardness in those eyes. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'll have someone fetch what little paper work I have to work on and do it. You'll be safe, I promise you that."

She believes him after studying how determined and certain that he's capable of doing just that. Between the full stomach, medication, and the tea, it's not long before she falls asleep.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Kateyou Hitman Reborn!

 **_ / - O x O - \ _**

A simple overpowered Sai ensnares Mayuri before opening his eyes and staring at the current Captain of Twelfth Division. "Leave." He states simply at the mad scientist.

"I'm a Captain! They're going to my lab!" He gives the painted mad man a cruel smirk as his grip on the Sai spell begins to shrink and breaks bones, causing the Shinigami to scream out in pain.

"You've been warned about coming into our Division three unauthorized visits before, two of those should have been enough to warn you off, maggot. What makes you think you'll survive your fourth unauthorized trip?" Tsunayoshi inquires.

"Indeed." His Captain inquires from the doorway with icy in her eyes and Mayuri would be shaking if not for the Kido he's trapped in but the man's eyes widen, terror having stolen his voice. "I do recall informing you it'll be your head on the fourth attempt."

"You can't! I'm protected! The Council won't accept this!" He glances towards his Captain and notices the slight dimming of her eyes before, the head of Mayuri parts of the body and his Kido fades not that the former Captain is dead.

"Captain?" He inquires, pushing the minor table from before him as he moves to stand, he's concerned. "Dead. The Council is dead, I visited the chamber myself and smelt the fade traces of blood, it didn't take much to see through the illusion that's surrounding place."

"Better to beg forgiveness then ask permission." He recalls and his Captain tilts her head in agreement. "Both of them?" Inquires Captain Retsu and it takes him a few seconds to realize what she's referring to.

"Ah, I... Is it that obvious?" The Bond between them seems to be so fresh and frail. His Captain gives him a fond smile before they both regard the body of the mad scientist who proved himself a true idiot, after all, he'd made it a point in ensuring Urahara's replacement was caught and brought before his Captain to face the consequences of his unwelcome and unauthorized attempts at breaking into their Division's primary concern while insuring that the other member of the Division knew to have security in place at their private quarters, after all, the former Maggot's Nest prisoner wouldn't haste to attempt to blackmail one of the Division members.

He'd become the one they'd approach when Mayuri attempted to do just that and spoken to the Captain on their behalf along with helping to sweep the quarters in question after ensuring they move to another. Tsunayoshi has, of course, reported the numerous spying devices but nothing had ever been done, which he concludes is only slightly Sosuke-teme's fault given the Council's paranoia has been around long before that man ever joined. _Why they think he'd just stick to spying on the various Divisions I'll never know._ The Sky Shinigami thinks to himself.

"I'll do some meditating to try and hide it." He promises before he casts a Kido to destroy first the body before a modified one to destroy the blood. His Captain turns and walks out of the room, the door finally closing.

He's very pleased that Mayuri is dead and he hardly needs to check with his Hyper Intuition to know that none will overly care that the former mad man finally overstepped himself, after all, every Captain had flatly told the man at some point that he's authority only matters among members of his own Division. Some Captains and Lieutenants had stopped filing complains about the man and his actions among their Division when nobody did anything to punish him. _**"Lieutenant Shiba Kaien will be pleased, he might even return and take up his previous post."**_

 _"He might on hearing Mayuri is dead, I think he most definitely will upon hearing about what happened to the Council."_ He replies to his Zanpakuto spirit. Soon enough, he returns to where he'd been sitting and notices a incident report there waiting for him to fill out.

Sighing in defeat at being the one to fill it up, _Sneaky Captain_ , Tsunayoshi thinks to himself. After all, she was trailing behind Mayuri the whole time, he'd wager, just waiting to learn what was the man's goal had ultimately been. Glancing at the two teens, a soft smile graces his face before he fully settles down and pulls the table before him so he can begin filling it out.

 **\- x = M } | ] U [ | { M = x -**

"Ah... Yoshi, sir?" He looks up from the small table he's sitting at, his Mists were currently getting looked over by the Captain herself. "Hanataro." He greets the Seventh Seat with a smile, which is nervously returned.

"I heard, I mean, the two teens... Ah, how they are in rough condition, are they, getting better?" Tsunayoshi blinks as he takes in the younger Shinigami.

"They are being examined by our Captain as we speak, I believe that it's going to take sometime for them to recover from whatever it is that's suppressing their Reiryoku regeneration." His Hyper Intuition is clearly cheerful right now, which says that whatever Hanataro is up to is something he'll likely approve of, if only privately. "On another note, I hope you'll wait to speak about it until the official word gets out but, it seems that Captain Kurotsuchi thought to use the current crisis to visit unauthorized our two, latest patients last night."

The younger Shinigami is rather puzzled for a minute before eyes widen as the other recalls how such visits usual end for said mad man. "So, he's nursing any broken bones? Or is he missing a limb?"

"Does the head really count as a limb?" He muses out loud and Hanataro's whole body slackens before tears begin to roll down the Shinigami's face. "I'm... I'm so... so... happy! But... won't... I mean..." Hanataro stammers and sniffles a bit.

"Either way, any trouble will fall on either the Captain or my own's head if the Council plans to kick up a fuss over the former Captain's death." _Which is unlikely given I'm certain he'd been spying on not just Council members but also on the Nobles._ It's clear that Hanataro is concern over the idea of the blame being put on his shoulders, after all, between a Captain and a low born Shinigami who reached a Seated position, it's clear who'd be made an example of.

Waiting a few minutes, allowing Hanataro to fuss on his behalf, he gently inquires if his fellow Seat had eaten anything and is quick to usher him to go do so. He doesn't return to eating until Hanataro sports a tray with food on it along with tea. Reassured that the nervous young man is going to eat, Tsunayoshi continues on his own breakfast. Suppressing a yawn, he finishes his meal but sits around to finish the pot of tea that sports his favorite blend, doing his best to relax and keep control over his Sky Flame to help hide his Bond with Chrome and Mukuro from those capable of sensing such a change within his Reiryoku and Flame.

He notes the departure of Hanataro and wonders about who'd fill the vacant Captaincy posts when this is said and done, after all, three traitors and a dead mad man means four posts to fill, it's not like what happened with previous massive upheaval concerning Captains and Lieutenants but there's going to be a change in leadership among the Gotei, what with Captains putting forth names of either their own Lieutenants to fill those empty Captaincies along with given ample opportunities for those of lower positions and the general rank and file to advance. He kind of wonders who'd be qualified to fill the Twelfth Division spot as whoever it is will need to actually have to go through and figure out just what the hell kind of projects Mayuri had going on, legitimate or otherwise and deal with the fallout of that mess.

 _And I'll need to get into contact with Urahara concerning the Bonds._ He mentally reflects.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

"I got news on your two friends!" Hanataro exclaims upon getting close to where the trio are waiting, he'd stopped off to grab some rations for them to eat before leaving his Division. The talking cat perks up while Ichigo seems rather concerned with what's going on with Hibari, the young man isn't looking too good and that reminds him of what Yoshi told him was wrong with their friends.

"It seems that something happened to them and it's suppressed their Reiryoku generation, they're in good hands as Yoshi," And that's when Hibari snaps more awake and seems to pin him in place. "Did I... say something... wrong?" He looks towards the substitute Shinigami.

"Not that I'm aware." Responds the cat who's name he hasn't been given. Hibari struggles to stand but Ichigo keeps the rather intimidating young man from standing.

"Anyway... We won't have to worry about Captain Kurotsuchi sulking around! Captain Unohana made good on claiming his head if he visited a fourth time, which he did last night concerning your two friends it sounds like." He can't keep the smile off his face, after all, the scientist had approached him at least twice to blackmail him, half a dozen times subtly threatening him, and an almost attempt at invasion of his private quarter when he'd been in there, the man hadn't been able to get pass the barrier that Yoshi had set up after him having moved after the last blackmail attempt.

He's pretty sure that the whole of the Fourth Division is going to be throwing a massive party in celebration, after all, filing complaints concerning Captain Kurotsuchi's actions and behavior has never done anything. _Not that it stopped Yoshi from always filing them._ Hanataro recalls, the smile likely turning bitter before pushing it down, after all, the former Captain finally got what was coming for him after so very long.

There's clear look of understanding in the black cat's eyes while Hibari and Ichigo don't fully understand but do seem to acknowledge that a Captain was dead and yet, he's clearly happy about the turn of events. "So, they're safe under Yoshi's protection and word on the street is, Aizen's Zanpakuto is encase in some kind of ice and the body is gone." He wonders if the cat knows Yoshi, given the confidence he has about that, even though both Hibari and Ichigo don't look like they put much faith in a Shinigami they've never met, well, looking at Hibari, it seems that maybe the young man does to a point.

"Omnivore." He's not sure what to make of that simple yet loaded word and it seems that neither did they. "Herbivore, I wish to be escorted to the Omnivore." He blinks but notices that it's clear that Hibari isn't looking to good and, well, if the two teens arrived in the Seireitei with Hibari, then it stands to reason that he's suffering from the same condition.

"Omnivore?" He glances at Ichigo and then at the cat. Ichigo is the one to answer, "They're looking for someone named Tsuna, he's a brunette, and has a tanto for a Zanpakuto."

"Well, Yoshi does fit two of the three." He admits and Hibari snorts in derision. "This works out in my opinion, we'll split up here. I need to train Ichigo and Hibari needs medical attention to correct whatever it is that's going on with his Reiryoku." Says the cat and he sighs, moving his pack off so he can hand over the ration bars.

"Here, I grab these for you guys, I figured you'd needing something filling." Hanataro explains as he pulls them out. "Thanks, Hanataro." Ichigo says.

It's not long before they do split up, Hibari had refused a ration bar. In the end, he finds himself needing to help Hibari walk, it's clear that while Hibari is very driven and determined, his body is failing him and he swears that by the time they arrive, the young man's eyes are purple in color. Yoshi arrives a few minutes as Hibari kind of fights off their attempts to help him. The two stare at each other for a few seconds before Yoshi presses his lips together upon sighing.

"Either you enter under your own power or we wait until you fall unconscious and drag you in here. Your choice." Is all the brunette Shinigami says and, well, Hibari glares but does manage a few steps into the building before whatever limit the man has finally hits him hard. Yoshi is quick to catch Hibari, which isn't surprising as the Fifth Seat is very well practiced in Hoho.

It's not long before Hibari is quickly taken away to be attended to, Yoshi handing him off to those on duty to do so. Then Hanataro finds himself getting gazed upon by said senior Seat and Shinigami. "I'll get you an incident report to fill out." Yoshi informs him and he ducks his head while fidgeting nervously, realizing just how it must have looked, him showing up with the man who'd down so many Shinigami before vanishing within the walls of the city.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

She's unsure where she is and it's then Chrome opens her eyes, finding a beautiful man or handsome woman with primary blond hair standing before her in rather modern with a clear theme of fire with white and pale blue included. "Hello Chrome!" The person says and it's then that she notices that there's a particular ring hovering over this person's right hand, it's indigo Flames flaring bright within seconds of staring at it.

"I leave the rest to you." The person states and vanishes viva the orange Flames that signify Sky Flames, the Mist Ring begins to pulse out waves of Mist Flames and the black, almost void begins to become affected with each pulse. Not knowing what else to do, the young teen reaches out for Mukuro-sama, their connection seems sluggish but her distress over the Vongola Mist Ring doing it's best to go supernova seems to be what fully stirs the older Mist, oh, she can feel her Bond with Tsuna but that just calls to mind the parting comment of the person.

Just as Mukuro-sama arrives, the Mist Flames finally go supernova and everything is a washed in the indigo. Chrome struggles to push back against them... _So many!_ She thinks as various memories, mental thoughts from another's point of view, and their feelings at the time of said memories assault her. It's hard, oh so hard, to define where she begins and ends, thankfully, the Bond between Mukuro-sama and herself remains, it's straining but it holds true.

It's when she gets to the portion of memories concerning herself and through her, Mukuro-sama does the assault of memories finally die off and indigo coloring her vision dims before fading, revealing patchwork landscape before her, it's a mix of so many things, likely due to the memories that the Vongola Mist Ring stored within. It seems her position is on a hill top and there's a string tied about her pinkie finger that leads off to another hill top. There's no point in trying to spy whoever is positioned at the other hill top, there's too much distance between them and, well, there's only one person that the string could lead her to, given how it Feels like her connection with the older Mist.

Not seeing any point in rushing, Chrome puzzles out the likely reason why this is happening and just why does it involve the Vongola Ring, after all, it hadn't been on her person nor did it seem that Hibari-sama had the Cloud Ring. _Then there was that Sky..._ She flushes at recalling such a person.

There's a lot of guesses and theories she think up only there's no one to speak with to put those questions to. "Either way, I'm not going to get any answers standing up here, waiting for Mukuro-sama..." Firming up her resolve, she takes a calming breath to steel herself about what she's expected to do in regards to these patchwork spots.

 **x = I - T - I = x**

 _"What... did you do?"_ He asks Hamonibado, they managed to stabilize Hibari's life half an hour ago but that doesn't mean he's not exhausted concerning the kind of condition the young man was in. They almost lost the stubborn and prideful Cloud thrice on the table, so he hadn't been able to ponder what his spirit had been up to concerning his Mists.

 ** _"Jump started the process that took decades for me to come into being."_** Hamonibado informs him and he winces, yea, he hadn't expected to learn about how Hamonibado had been 'born' from the Vongola Sky Ring, never mind what that kind of entails. **_"It'll be fine, their sibling Mists, they're help each other create their own Inner Worlds and with that created, they'll have a place for their respective Zanpakuto spirits to develop in."_**

 _"Any reason to proceed now? Why not let it happen naturally?"_ That's what happened concerning himself, but then, he'd been split into two halves, Tsuna and Yoshi, one in possession of Flames and the other of Reiryoku, he who was and he who is.

 _ **"Spade Deamon."**_ His eyes widen as he recalls who that is and nods in understanding, they really don't need that man to get a foot hold in this world, after all, for all that Hollows were frightening enough, they didn't need a Mist Flame using Hollow running around. **_"I don't see a need to rush Kyoya's absorption and re-purposing of the Cloud Ring into his Inner World and Zanpakuto spirit."_**

Nodding, he drinks more of the tea as he takes a moment to gently tap into the Bonds with each of his Mists, feeling satisfied that they weren't in any danger. **_"You could have claimed the Cloud, it would have stabilize him faster if you had."_** Hamonibado notes.

 _"He was in no condition to grant his approval."_ Tsunayoshi replies as his focus is on studying his other Division members, each of them are shaken about what happened concerning Hibari. A few are talking with the one who brought the refreshment trays while a pair of fellow Shinigami are helping out by refilling the tea cups, drinking his own drink.

Hamonibado fades from the forefront of his mind, a sense of proud and approval being sent his way. He smiles slightly after ducking his head a bit, yes, it had been tempting to force his Flame upon the fading Misty Cloud in order to help stabilize Hibari's life but, well, he gets how it was that the moment both Mists' own Flames touched his own that it was an instant Bond, then again, it seems that Mukuro had been trying to reach his Sky Flame for sometime before the incident sent him as Tsuna here. _And back then, I hadn't known, damn fucking Seal screwing up what Sky Flames it was even allowing through..._

Closing his eyes, he's exhausted in both emotional, mental, and in body, so it's more then likely his eye color had taken on an orange shade. It takes a number of minutes before his ire dies down enough that he trusts that his eyes weren't mirroring his Sky Flame. "The two teens... They're doing ok, both of them seem to be resting right now." He looks up to find, it takes his tired mind a few seconds to get a name, "Thank you, Chiharu for inquiring about them for me."

The woman smiles and he holds out the cup for her to pore more tea into. "Ah, sir? Perhaps you should head to your quarters and get some rest. You were hear all night last night, after all." Chiharu suggests and he sighs, knowing that it's true along with knowing that there's more to that request as well.

Sighing, he nods in acceptance, although some part of him is irritated at the suggestion and the idea of being away from his Mists, never mind the injured Cloud, _the only Cloud in Seireitei_ , but allows it to wash over him and it fades. "I shall do so once I finish up this cup." He promises and the worry melts from Chiharu with a smile and nod in acknowledgement, she continues her rounds.

It takes about ten minutes to finish it, he savors the taste along with watching as the others slowly leave, heading to their own quarters to recover from the intense hours of working on Hibari. Once finished, he gets up and as he walks away, places the empty cup onto the cart with the other dirty cups. None move to stop him from leaving, more then one smile at him along with giving him their regards.

Once at his apartment, he places Hamonibado upon the small table next to the door before he walks more into his living quarters, he's undressing as he does so, leaving the cloths to remain where they fall as he heads straight for the bathroom for a quick shower without turning on the light as well, it's unneeded in the end. The Sky Shinigami is confident that he'll have time to pick up after himself later. Once his hair has been cleaned and taken care of, he puts something on before leaving the bathroom, turning off the light, he makes it to the bed and gets under the sheets before falling fast asleep.

 **\- x = M } | ] U [ | { M = x -**

He missed out on the events concerning Sosuke-teme and the pair of followers he cultivated into turning their own backs on the Seireitei by filling out the needed paper work concerning Chrome and Mukuro, he has papers for Hibari to go over, after all, the Cloud has a larger mess in concern to him then his Mists, which shouldn't be all that surprising given Mukuro's patient enough to hang back and study a situation before acting. Tsunayoshi is sponsoring the two for the Shin'o Academy, after all, they would need a Gigai in the World of the Living to be able to interact with said Living, oh sure, the former Captain Urahara theorized that he could use his Sky Flame to translate his current Spirit state into that of a Living state but nothing came of it. _They might with their own Flames but, well, they're bodies are still adjusting to this universe._

Hibari is glaring at a wall, it's clear the Cloud isn't pleased at having missed the various fights that happened along with not being pleased with the supposed weakness of himself. _Honestly, he's being too hard on himself._ The Sky Shinigami thinks to himself.

Kurosaki Ichigo had visited a few times when the Cloud had been still in a healing sleep, he hadn't met the teen face to face but he had spoken with Shihoin about needing a 'check up'. The former Captain snorted before taking a few moments to study him and slightly widen eyes along with a slight opening of her mouth, she recovers while her mind is clearly concerning her interactions with Hibari and his two Mists. "So, not just orange, huh?" Had been her parting comment.

It's likely that Urahara will find a way to visit the Seireitei to take a gander at the trio of new arrivals any day now as it's been close to three weeks since the Invasion of the Seireitei happened. Both Chrome and Mukuro are getting tutored in certain basics concerning managing their Reiryoku, given their rates of generating it is still lower then typical for a candidate for the Shin'o Academy. With the current arrangement of good, healthy food, and that tea meant to help boost Reiryoku production, their bodies will be able to generate it and he suspects that they'll be among the number sporting a very large reserve of Reiryoku by the time they're to be enrolled, which will hopefully include Hibari. Hibari's situation is still unclear but given how the Invasion ended, people are feeling a bit more... lenient towards the members of the invading group, never mind that a certain Captain already has his sights on the Demon Prefect, not that he'd likely actually follow through with filing the paperwork concerning sponsoring the Cloud, then again, Captain Zaraki might try to get an exception concerning Hibari but it's doubtful given the current problem concerning Reiryoku generation.

"Omnivore." He hums as his eyes flicker towards Hibari, the young man's eyes meeting his own. A scowl makes itself known not long afterwards and he studies the Cloud, doing his best to try and figure out what's being communicated.

"You'll live and if you keep to the regiment we come up with, which will be modified as your condition improves, you should be good to leave our care." He explains. "Of course, you will unlikely be able to actually leave the Seireitei, not because we'll keep you from doing so but for the simple fact we have the largest supply of food you can find and you'll need to eat regularly to keep up your supply of Reiryoku and thus, your Flames."

That clearly annoys the Cloud but it's clear he is given the option of leaving while there is a cost in doing so that will affect his ability to fend for himself. There's no point in sugar coating the most basic fact that Hibari's chances of survival while in the Soul Society is to living in the Seireitei. "Living?"

"You'd need a Gigai, fake body, to interact with those without enough Spirit Power to see Spirits and, again, the Gotei are the ones that have those under their control here in the Seireitei." Tsunayoshi explains. "The reason we developed them was because they are meant to hide Reiryoku from Hollows that like to hunt among the Land of the Living."

Hibari's eyes darken while the scowl becomes more pronounced at the information he's being given. "Your choice about how you go about staying in the Seireitei though, finding work among our minor civilian population, try and marry into one of the Noble families, or join the Shin'o Academy with sights on joining the Gotei, I'd think you'd do well among the Second Division, as they have a direction connection with the Onmitsukido, membership in one does seem to translate into being a member in the other." Hibari gives him a look and after studying the Cloud, he explains the role of the Onmitsukido have within the Gotei and the Seireitei at large.

There's a spark of interest but that's it, and yet, he figures it's enough as Hibari will have plenty of time to speak with others and if he does enroll... Well, there's twelve other Divisions to pick from, so it's not like the Cloud is restricted to a singular path as there is also the Kido Crops and, well, Royal Guard as well on top of those. While both Captains will likely be after his head for likely different reasons, he's pretty sure that the Onmitsukido is the best place for Hibari as he is right now, given it a few years and maybe that will change, people can change. "Also, here's the paper work you'll need to go through and fill out as you see fit, the last packet under it is information concerning Reiryoku exercises you can begin trying out along with the training tools."

Hibari takes the papers along with the thick packet, he includes a large number of special channeling papers for a reason as Hibari will likely pull on his Cloud Flames during those exercises, which will burn through the usual amount quickly. He gets up from the chair and asks before he leaves, "Should I extend an offer to visit to either Chrome or Mukuro?"

There's a grunt from the Cloud, it's a bit of an answer and a dismissal, Hibari's attention is more on the packet then the paper work on top of it. "Alright." Tsunayoshi says and as he is about to leave the room, "See you tomorrow, Hibari-san."

 **Epilogue**

Captain Tsunayoshi, generally known and referred to as Yoshi, of Seventh Division stares off at the distance from the porch of the Shrine of the Harmonious Sky with a smile wearing a very tasteful men's kimono with Hamonibado sporting a white string about the hilt of the Tanto while in his sash. There's plenty of various people mingling among the New Year Festival, members of the Gotei out of their usual uniforms with a simple string tied about their Zanpakuto's hilt, a gesture of peace and it helps those who live in the various Rukongai districts to feel slightly safe in the presence of so many Shinigami. It's late afternoon, in about two hours, the sun will set but for now, there no need for lanterns to be lit nor for the festival goers to carry them around.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Comments Chrome, her Biyo Seibi sports a indigo string about the hilt of the Wakizashi that's also being worn viva a sash. "I believe I found where Hibari-sama is hiding."

"Roof of the store house?" He inquires and Fourth Division's current Eleventh Seat shakes her head. "Hmm, how about the house's own roof?"

Chrome merely continues to grin while moving to stand to his left, it's clear he's yet to guess correctly. Turning his gaze back out at the various stalls and the crowd, Tsunayoshi considers what other likely spots the Cloud Shinigami would hold up in, but considers that he's likely not going to guess correctly at his current rate, after all, Hibari is a member of the Onmitsukido and is responsible for giving the Commander of said Onmitsukido headaches on a semi-regular basis, which he privately finds bemusing as he's pretty sure that she's going to either kill the Cloud or end up bedding him by the end of a long, sweaty fight.

"Is Sutokahanta a Katana or is she manifesting outside of his Inner World?" Said Zanpakuto does like to take the form of various predators of the animal kingdom, but then, it makes sense given what he knows about the former Demon Prefect. It's also a no brainer, in his mind at least, as to why said Zanpakuto spirit is a female either. After all, Hibari still possesses a minor soft spot for small animals and has a pet cat along with a dozen Jigokucho, aka Hell Butterflies, that seem to prefer his living quarters and company to the usual section that one tends to find them.

"On his stomach with Tora located on his chest." Reports his Mist and he's pretty sure she has a few pictures of said scene to boot. He gives her a side ways look before looking forward once more.

"I'd say somewhere in the forest using his Mist to conceal him. No location in particular either." The Sky Shinigami states in a final kind of way.

"Well, you are right about the Mist but not about the forest." _Well, it's kind of half a point, if we were doing a point system for this._ He privately admits but doesn't inquire further.

"Good for him then." Is his response before glancing her way. He then bows before her upon saying, "Well, I believe I am once more ready to rejoin the people and to venture about in search of a snack or two. I expect that Mukuro shall be here in a bit to keep you company, my lady Mist."

He's awarded a chuckle as he straightens along with a fond smile. With a slight nod, he turns and begins heading down the steps from the Shrine, it's not long before he spies Mukuro's Moeru Kiri, although disguised as a staff at the moment, the Zanpakuto is typically a Kodachi, then again, his elder Mist is disguised as an elderly man and seems content to prattle on and on in true old man fashion. The kids are clearly trying to get away in a polite fashion but the Twelfth Division's Sixth Seat isn't making it easy on them. Cocking his head from a few feet away, he catches Mukuro's eye and then deliberately turns to look back the way he came before looking back with a questioning eyebrow.

The older of his Mists gives a slight incline but continues on with his deception. _Well, I tried kids._ He thinks as he then resumes his moving among the crowd.

"Captain Yoshi, it's good to see you sir!" Turning he grins at a pair of his former colleagues. "It's good to see you two as well, Hanataro. Chiharu." Hanataro had risen to Third Seat while Chiharu is now Seventeenth Seat of Fourth Division.

They spend the next few minutes chit chatting and he learns that Kurosaki and the other teens, their names escape him at the moment, that had been part of the Invasion were also here. "He's with Hibari last you saw of him, huh?" Tsunayoshi muses when Hanataro mentioned seeing the pair arm wrestle.

"Yea, although that was a while ago though." Chiharu mentions after taking a moment to check the position of the sun. He nods in agreement and it's not long before someone calls out for Chiharu, which is when he parts company with the pair.

He continues on among the crowd and spies various Shinigami, current and former, before different stalls or just chatting off the main path. Urahara seems to be talking with a group of current Shin'o Academy students while he spotted a certain pink haired Lieutenant in the company of a certain Captain and Head of a Noble Family before a stall that sells sugar flowers. Even the Captain-Commander Sozosuke seems to be enjoying a cup of tea from a First Division sponsored stall in the company of his old friend, former Captain Ukitake and co-Lieutenant Nanao. His eyes linger on the eye patch upon Captain-Commander Sozosuke's face and scars upon former Captain Ukitake's face that also go down pass the neckline, he's got mixed feelings concerning his saving the former Captain's life from when Mimihagi finally exited out of the man's body, on one hand, Ukitake is alive and other then the scaring of his skin, the former Shinigami is healthy but at the same time, it's clear that the man felt that if he'd died back then, it would be a death with meaning.

 _Well... maybe in a few decades he'll want to speak with me about my decision, decisions._ Tsunayoshi looks away from the trio. Just thinking about the course of those events along with the thought concerning the throne still unnerves him but so far, his idea of covering the damn fucking thing in Zero Point Breakthrough ice seems to keep the realms functional and the cycle going. Not a lot of people had been convinced that something like that could actually work, they are doing their best at keeping Yhwach's body in stasis and monitoring it to ensure that Yhwach is still dead, yet, people are still a touch unnerved about the Flame ice being able to be a spiritual 'patch' where there once had been an actual being ruling over the realms.

They lost some good Shinigami during that time but they've also got new blood among their forces as well. They are still figuring things out as they go along and have some breathing space to reflect upon the events of the past but always, they move forward, finding their way as best as they can, stumbling here or there but they either catch themselves, someone catches them, or they pick themselves up, dust themselves off, and move forward once more. _Living wouldn't be as interesting if it were flawless._

 _The future is filled with endless possibilities, either good ones or bad ones._ He thinks with a smile as he orders some fried squid on a stick from one of the stall vendors.

 **Ending it here!**


End file.
